NR Marine Corps Equipment
The Marine Primary Body armor is a durable, synthetic combat garment, covering a good deal of the upper torso. Optional deltoid and abdominal protection is available. The vest is capable of deflecting most hand-held projectiles, and can defeat shallow-angle blaster bolt impacts. It is designed to be both lightweight and flexible, limiting Marine combat capability as little as possible. Marine helmets are a totally integrated warfighting unit. A drop down eyeshield gives almost total optical coverage, and internal holographic systems generate a HUD within the plate. Sub-vocalizers and bone-resonant speakers allow Marines to communicate through their systems with near-whispers if needs require it, and can actuate almost instantaneous 'compound' visual spectral enhancements, allowing them to see images in numerous spectrums, including UV, thermal, and infra-red. Weapons There are a number of standard-issue weapons in every Marine's kit. These are generally considered part of the uniform, and worn at all times while on duty, though the combat weapons and grenades are reserved for field duty and combat situations. The Marines have always exemplified the New Republic's beliefs in quality and flexibility over raw firepower. A Marine squad is armed with a variety of reliable, hard-hitting munitions that makes even a handful of Marines an extraordinarily adaptable and dangerous force. * Sidearm: DY-255 Blaster * Hand-Weapon: Vibro-Blade * Marine Combat Long Rifle: A280 * Urban Combat Weapons: 36T, AA-8, T-21 Mini * Squad Heavy Blaster: T-21, MRBC Mk. II * Anti-Tank Weapons: PLX-2M, HH-15 * Sharpshooter Rifle: E17-D * Demolition: Plasticene Thermite, Detonation pack * Grenades: Smoke, Frag, Concussion, EMP, Thermal Detonator * Accessories: Over-Under Launcher * Light Engagement Armor| * Light Engagement Helmet Additional Equipment Experienced NCOs and officers are often seen carrying non-standard personal weapons and miscellaneous equipment pieces(extra lights, special flares, etc.) in their kits. These are not officially allowed; however, an unwritten NRMC policy held over as a tradition from the days of the Rebel Alliance is that such outfitting can be at the descretion of COs at the platoon level, according to pertinent considerations including(but not limited to): the role of the weapon in question; the individual marine's experience and ability with both standard weapons and the alternate choice in question; and the needs of the Marine's specialization. For example, many Marines with a Scout specialization chose to train as sharpshooters. As sniper rifles are a highly personal choice and suitability of any particular rifle will vary from person to person, it is generally accepted that those acting in a sharpshooting role will carry a rifle of their own preference. Despite these unwritten policies, any personnel carrying non-standardized weapons while on-duty should be prepared to explain the discrepancy in their equipment and potentially trade out the unauthorized item in favor of standard selections if so ordered. Non-standard equipment items are not officially stocked by NRMC armories, and Marines that choose to carry them should expect to acquire them on their own in full accordance with Republic and local laws. Allowance of a non-standard item in no way exempts a Marine from standards of proficiency in standard kit items, and it it is the soldier's responsibility to maintain their ability with all items in their kit. Standard Assault Kit Worn: Claymore, 2 breaching charges, two demo charges, 2 Frags, 2 Smokes, 2 Gas, 2 Flash, pressure bandage, 4 rifle power packs, 2 pistol power packs, knife, sidearm, primary weapon, HUD, radio, gasmask, waterpack, universal battery, vision enhancement. NCOs and Officers carry a thermal detonator. Ruck: Poncho, medikit, LAW, 4 HE rounds, Claymore, demo + breech charges, emergency rations, water purifier, chemkit, socks, solar kit, weapon maintenance kit. Category:Deployment & Use Guides